


If

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: ..The girl who was to become Irene Adler, chose not to be Irene Adler.





	If

Perhaps there does exist another universe, where a parallel version of her happens to pause the mischief-making for just a few minutes, long enough to leave these familiar fields amidst the clouds and glide into the earthly breeze. To enter  _that_  world bearing the identity assigned to her, and begin a life as it dictates, like generations upon generations of children before her, sure to be followed by endless more.

To be born in ‘New Jersey’ to a ‘Mr and Mrs Adler’ that are expecting a daughter, to whom the lady plans to give the name ‘Irene’.

It’s what’s written in the envelope-enclosed letter, freshly penned and handed to her by the second-least-annoying angel around. She’d glanced at the content and had half a mind to go through with it. And she might’ve.

But someone catches her attention then. A timid thing, that girl. Walking away from the Identity Retrieval desk with a nervous smile, clutching a shiny envelope with both hands.

Oh if the situation isn’t practically  _calling_  for misbehaviour. With a pace like that, in a crowded place like this, sooner or later the little Miss Ponytail is bound to be knocked over by another child anyway.

And surely it doesn’t count as identity theft if one of the two parties involved isn’t even aware of a switch.

* * *

In another universe, when the whirling storm of Sherlock Holmes first steps into the morgue of St Bart’s with his sharp words and firm demands, he might’ve been greeted by a nice, accommodating (and suitably intimidated) staff member who  _doesn’t_  have the same dark hair and high cheekbones and cool blue eyes piercing as his.

Amelia Hooper was certainly not going to be that person.

In another universe, the encounter between the Consulting Detective and his Woman, the games and one-upmanship that would evolve to be much, much more, would not begin until a trip to Belgravia.

Yet universes differ, and some possess less patience than others.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an addition to this universe by ElinorX ♡  
> http://elinorx.tumblr.com/post/165384396001/randombiochemist-perhaps-there-does-exist
> 
> #A Scandal in (St) Bartholomew's  
> #"I would have you right here on this lab bench until you begged for mercy twice."  
> #The Chemist loves the Pathologist


End file.
